


Gift Wrapped

by jadeleopard



Series: Poison In My Bones [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeleopard/pseuds/jadeleopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever told him that dating "an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack" meant getting up in the wee hours of the morning to help wrap presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Poison In My Bones AU verse, not really required reading to understand.

Jeremy woke to Caroline hollaring his name from across the house. With a groan he reached out to wake Tyler, but Tyler just batted his hand away with a chuckle.

"She's yelling for you man, have fun."

With that Jeremy tossed back the blankets and pushed himself into a sitting position. A glance at the clock told him it was far too early to bother with getting dressed. He stumbled out of the bedroom in search for Caroline.

"In here, hurry up I'm almost done!" Carolines called out impatently. Jeremy followed her voice and found her sitting in the kitchen on the floor surrounded by piles of boxes and huge stacks of wrapping paper, the lights of the christmas tree reflecting off bits of tape which appeared to be stuck to every flat surface with arms reach.

He just blinked and asked, "I know you're a vampire and have less need for sleep, but did you really spend all night shopping?" he paused a moment before adding, "and why are you wrapping presents at 3 AM anyway?"

Upon hearing him mention the time she jerked around and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no, is it really that late? I wondered why you guys were sleeping." She flashed him an apologetic smile and glanced down to the tangle of ribbons on the gift in her lap. "I was hoping I could borrow a hand for a minute? This bow just isn't cooperating for me." Jeremy just laughed and worked his way through the warzone that was their kitchen and plopped down in the clear spot in front of her.

Three hours later Tyler found them in the same spot fast asleep. Jeremy still in just his pajama pants leaning back against the base cabinets with Caroline curled up next to him using him as a human pillow near a pile of neatly wrapped gifts, all with perfectly tied bows and uniformly curled ribbons.


End file.
